


Spoiled

by Kannika



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mabel Keeps Everyone Sane, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika
Summary: Hell on Earth is a pregnant Pacifica.Dipper calls for reinforcements.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Gravity Falls. I'm glad they ended it on the amazing high note that they did, but I love these characters SO MUCH.

Mabel’s phone starts ringing at a bright and early 2:32 AM; she startles, at first, nearly upsetting her soda all over her watercolor or the outline and notes next to it for her novel, and then grabs for it in a flurry. She doubts her neighbor in the next room over wants to be woken up by ‘Disco Girl’ for the third time this week.

She picks up the phone on the second ring and puts it to her ear. “What’s up, Bro-bro?” 

“How did you— Oh. Right. Caller ID. I’m—" She knows her brother well enough to picture the motions that take place in the pause. Scrubbing at his eyes because he realizes he’s not thinking as clearly as he thought he was. Grimacing because he hates making mistakes. Maybe fiddling with something because he’s so nervous and he has so much energy and it has to manifest somehow. “I’m not really awake.”

“Duh. And I actually didn’t use caller ID. You’re just the only one who calls at two-thirty in the morning.” Well, one of two actually, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“You missed your chance. You could have said ‘twin telepathy’ and this would probably be the only time I’d believe you.” 

Mabel grins. “I’ll get you next time you call, then.” 

“Then you shouldn’t have told me.” 

“I’m pretty sure you won’t remember any of this tomorrow morning, much less tomorrow night.” 

Dipper groans; there’s a heavy thump that means he’s sitting down. “I’m sorry, Mabel—" 

“Don’t be!” Mabel says brightly, and rolls over on the bed so that she’s hanging off the end. That way she can stroke Waddles while they talk, which looks like it’s going to be a long one. “I’m up anyway, you know that. My creativity is at its best when I’m sleep-deprived, my editor says.” 

There’s an intentional pause from Dipper; she shouldn’t have said that. Now he’s going to have a talk with her editor behind her back, which probably won’t end well. “Please tell me you’re taking naps at least,” he says, which is much mellower than she expected. Maybe if she’s lucky, he won’t remember this conversation at all by the time her editor answers her phone. 

“Meh. When the sugar runs out.” 

“ _Mabel._ ”

It’s a cheap shot, but she knows how to derail him. She grins. “Wow, listen to you, Dip. You sound like a dad already.” 

A quick pause, then— “You suck.”

“Shut up, you love me. So what’s going on?” 

Dipper gives a drawn-out, exasperated sigh. “What do you think?”

“Ah. The cravings again?” 

“She wants a food I’ve never even _heard of._ It’s some type of crab that they only get out of the Pacific for one month out of the year cooked in a very specific way and the only place that has it can only get it here in three days and it costs more than our _mortgage—_ “

Mabel purses her lips to keep from cooing. “Dip-Dop… have you considered getting her something else instead?” 

“She’s crying, Mabel! Crying! You tell me you can listen to Pacifica sobbing first thing when you wake up and she mentions she wants something— because her only friend used to eat it with her while they talked about having kids or something— and tell me you wouldn’t cross the earth to get it!” 

Mabel laughs. “Fair enough, fair enough. You’re a good husband, Dipper. She’s lucky to have you.”

“I’m not, actually. I’m talking to you and hiding in the bathroom because I have told her, literally, everything semi-helpful I can think of and nothing’s working.”

“Dipper. I know you’re used to having answers or getting answers—" He starts to protest over the top of her, of course, but she plows right on. “—But sometimes things just need to run their course. Emotions and cravings are part of the fact she has a _baby growing inside her._ Just… wait it out.” 

Her brother groans again, but with less despair and more exasperation. “Wait it out for like… four more months. Great advice. Glad I called.” 

“We survived the apocalypse, Dipper. The actual apocalypse. You can handle a pregnant Pacifica for half a year.” 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Mabel hums. “Yes, but it will be worth it.”

Dipper pauses, and then halfway chuckles too. In spite of the late hour, it’s fond. “Yeah,” he mutters. Like he’s still coming to terms with the reality, so none of the joy is gone. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Any names picked out yet?” 

“Pfft. That starts the waterworks right back up in a second. I’m staying the hell _away_ from that landmine.”

“If it helps, I’m still putting in my vote for Lou and Stu.”

“ _Mabel—_ ”

She laughs. “That was a joke. May and Jay. That’s my vote.”

“I’m having _one kid._ ” 

“You say that, but twins run in our family. You watch. It’ll happen.” 

“Don’t jinx us,” Dipper says desperately. “I don’t know how I’m going to handle one extra. Two and I’m packing my bags.” 

“Well, you’re not running yet, so I wouldn’t count Pacifica out.” 

Dipper sighs. “You’re right. She’d murder me.” He pauses, and she listens to him breathe over the phone, but just when she has hope she’s helping he mutters again, “I can’t handle this.”

Mabel sighs, too— no twin telepathy needed, for her to tell that Dipper is just about to start hyperventilating, which wasn’t pretty last time— and decides to play her trump card. “Dipper. Have you told Pacifica how worried you are?” His answering laugh is slightly hysterical and tells her everything. “Did you know she calls me, too?”

The laugh cuts out abruptly. 

“Really? When?”

“Well, the last call was two days ago, about fifteen minutes after I got off the phone with you.”

“…Really?”

“Yes, Dipper, really. I bet you in the morning I’m going to get one from her, too, if she doesn’t call in the next hour after I’m off the phone.”

A pause, then— “And she doesn’t tell me because she knows I’m stressed out already.”

“Exactly. Which is why I don’t tell you. But I think you needed it, this time.”

Dipper sighs. “You know I wouldn’t actually leave, right? Ever.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Mabel says gently. “I just hope you’ll stop being as scared and start being excited soon.”

“Not tonight, sis.”

“I said soon,” Mabel repeats, crossing her ankles and scratching Waddles when he stirs. This is a good conversation. He’s lightening up. Dipper has always spiraled downwards quickly when he’s panicked over something; it’s just a matter of stopping the descent, and he’ll work his way back up. He’s rebounding. He’ll be fine. Eventually, he’ll stop spiraling over this altogether. 

And then they’re going to laugh about this. She’s sure of it. 

Dipper sighs, and chuckles a little bit. “Her parents want naming rights so far. They’re thinking Oregonia. Can you believe that? Oregonia Northwest Pine.”

“God help us all. Grunkle Stan will laugh himself into a heart attack.”

“I know. I think he’ll—" 

“IS THAT MABEL?”

The conversation stops; she feels him cringe over the phone. “The waterworks have stopped,” he whispers furtively. “When the waterworks stop, she gets furious and eats everything in the house. Hide me.” 

Mabel laughs. “Pass me the phone. I’ll talk her down.”

“I love you, sis. I love you very much.” She hears him banging around, starting to get out of the bathroom, and yell back, “SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU”. Their apartment is the size of her and Dipper’s old house. Some things about Pacifica are better than when they were kids, but some things are never going to change. 

“Keep that in mind when you pick godparents, bro-bro.”

“You may have to arm-wrestle Soos.” 

Mabel flexes, considering. She’s pretty strong from hefting Waddles all over the place… “Tell him I’ll meet him at midnight. Bring the glitter.” 

“I’m not even going to ask.” He sighs. “She’s coming in here. I’m going to see what I can do about that crab.”

“Aw! You’re so sweet, spoiling her like that!”

“Stop it.” But he’s laughing again. A victory. She’ll take it. “Here she is.”

“Alright. I’m ready.” 

The phone lowers from his ear; Mabel hears, in the background phone static, the low murmurs of conversation. They’re ignoring her for a little bit longer than a passing conversation, but that’s actually the best thing she could hope for right now. That means they’re talking to each other instead of using her as a middleman. Maybe they can both calm down. Not tonight, but eventually. 

A quick shuffle, and then someone sniffles directly into the phone speaker. 

It takes every ounce of willpower not to laugh. That might be a terrible idea and make her a terrible friend. “Hey, Paz.”

Pacifica groans and sniffles again. “You are a saint for putting up with the two of us, Mabel. I feel like I should be paying you.”

“You can let me use your apartment for my book release party and call it even. How are you doing, hon?”

She huffs. “I don’t even know, Mabel. Don’t get pregnant. It’s the weirdest fricking thing.”

“We’ll see what the future has in store for me.” She’s winding up for a story, so Mabel makes sure she’s comfy and Waddles is good. “So tell me about this craving that costs more than most people make in a year.”

Pacifica sighs. “Yeah, it’s a long story.”

Mabel hums and gets a pen so she can doodle in the margins of her notebook. “I’ve got nowhere to be,” she says. “Fire away.”

And Pacifica talks and talks until the phone starts to go dead, but through the whole thing they’re laughing, and when Pacifica stops it’s because Dipper called in a favor from their dad and got the crab. 

Pacifica sounds like she’s crying again. (Hormones, apparently, are ‘a bitch’). “I am so lucky to have him,” she whispers. “But you are under no circumstances allowed to tell him that… now I’m craving turkey.”

Mabel actually falls off the bed laughing.


End file.
